


Santa Link

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Felching, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Stripping, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Link is Santa and Rhett has been a very good boy. What kind of gift do good boys deserve?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to the Holiday Rhink Ficathon 2016
> 
> Prompt Used: “You’re supposed to save the cookies for Santa, man.” / ”I am Santa.”

“You’re supposed to save the cookies for Santa, man.” Rhett announced as he entered the living room with an armful of boxes only to see Link scarfing down peanut butter cookies that were left out near the Christmas tree. 

 

“Well, jokes on you. I  _ am _ Santa.” Link claimed, taking a bite of a cookie. “I buy the gifts, wrap them and put them under the tree. I may not have a red nosed reindeer or elves, but in my book that makes me Santa.”  

 

Rhett plopped down on the couch next to Link. “You’re not quite jolly enough to be Santa, man. And where’s the red suit?” Rhett said, placing his palm on Link’s stomach and making a sawing motion on the small man’s sternum making him laugh and squirm away. 

 

“Dude you’re gonna make me throw up.” laughter  “Or fart. Or burp.” more giggles “Or all three at the same time. Knock it off, dude.” Link said in between bouts of laughter. 

 

Tugging Rhett’s calloused fingers away from his belly, he grasped the larger man’s hands until he was sure Rhett was done teasing him. Quiet settled over the both of them as Link listened to the sounds of the house to settle his beating heart. The whir of the air conditioner as it kicked on. A car honking from somewhere down the road. Rhett’s steady breath. He turned Rhett’s hand over in his palms massaging the tendons. Studying the shortness of the nails, memorizing the  lines the creased over his knuckles. He ran his thumb over each finger, counting 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and starting over at the beginning. Link was mulling over a decision that he did not quite know he was about the make. Words fell out of his mouth. 

 

“I  _ am _ wearing red.” Link whispered, head down, his eyes still on Rhett’s hand. 

 

“What?” Rhett asked genuinely confused. “I don’t think you paid attention to what you pulled out of your closet, friend.” Rhett chuckled eying his friend’s blue jeans and black Let the Tigers Tiger T-Shirt.  

 

Link dragged his eyes up and smirked at Rhett. 

 

“What?” Rhett said staring at Link’s devilish grin. Link could see the neurons firing behind Rhett’s eyes as he tried to piece together what was going on.

 

“Wearing red?. . .Oh. . . Oh!” It finally clicked in Rhett’s mind exactly where Link was wearing red and he felt a brush of heat travel up his neck and to his cheeks. 

 

“Oh. . . Um. . . Well . . .” Rhett stuttered, pulling away but unable to go far because Link still had a tight hold of his fingers. 

 

“You want to see them?” Link asked, startling himself.  _ What a silly thing to say. Great job with the verbal diarrhea again, Neal.  _

 

“Yes!” Rhett said a little too loudly, making them both jump, causing Link to drop the heavy hand. 

 

Link shot up from the couch, wringing his hands and darting his eyes from Rhett to the room and back to Rhett. “Um. . .ok.” He positioned himself just in front of Rhett’s knees. Another inch or two and Link’s shins would butt up against the taller man.  

 

He brought his hands to the button of his pants and released it, slowly pulling down the zipper.  Link let out a sigh at the gratifying feel of relief from choke hold that the tight skinny jeans had on his abdomen. Peeking up from beneath his lashes, he caught sight of Rhett.  His hands were gripping the cushion of the couch in a death grip and his eyes were intensely glued to Link’s pelvis.  

 

Link ran his fingertip down the teeth of the zipper to feel the bite. To keep him here in this moment with Rhett. They had disrobed in front of each other before, but somehow this felt different. This moment felt important, like a shift had somehow occurred. Link felt like his head was going to float away and his body was going to tumble to the ground in a mushy pile of skin and muscle. 

 

Link pulled the side of his pants down, revealing his left hip and part of his upper thigh. “See. I. . See I told you I was wearing red.” Link started to pull his pants back on, when a heavy hand on his wrist made him pause. 

 

“Let me see all of them.” Rhett muttered.  

 

Link didn’t have to be told more than once. He lowered his jeans to his ankles, grasping Rhett’s shoulders for balance. Rhett held onto Link’s forearms as Link struggled and toed at the jeans with his feet. 

 

“Here, let me help.” Rhett lifted one of Link’s legs and yanked the too tight jeans off on ankle and then the other. The lightest of touches on the soles of Link’s feet made his skin tingle.

 

Rhett leaned back, the intense stare back on his face. Link felt like Rhett was studying him, analyzing his curve and shape. Link fought the urge to put his hands in front of his manhood. He fidgeted as he stood, his palms lightly tapping against his outer thighs.  

 

Just when Link was going to make a move to end this embarrassing game, Rhett traced his finger along the dark red band of the briefs. Link closed his eyes and shivered. Savoring the way Rhett traced both of his fingers along each black and red horizontal stripe along the sides of his pelvis. 

 

Link felt a warm wetness on his crotch. “Ahhh. . .” Something soft was tracing lines down his dick.

 

Looking down, he glimpsed the top of Rhett’s blonde locks as his face was smashed up against Link’s intimate areas. As Rhett drew Link’s still clothed balls into his mouth, Link moaned and grasped the taller man’s shoulders, fingertips dipping into the flesh of his neck. Rhett growled and sucked harder on Link. Thus making the smaller man dig more deeply into Rhett’s strong muscles. 

 

“Mmmm. . .You like that baby. A side of pain with your pleasure.” Link purred. Rhett nodded his head, palming himself through his jeans. 

 

Link delicately placed his fingers around Rhett’s neck, circling his thumbs around Rhett’s windpipe as Rhett continued to mouth him through the thin wet barrier. Link pressed his thumbs across the blonde man’s trachea, cutting off some of Rhett’s oxygen. 

 

The blonde man froze, but kept his mouth on Link. Link gazed down and met Rhett’s trusting eyes. He could feel the man’s pulse speed up throughout all ten of his digits. Rhett made no attempt to stop Link. He didn’t even raise his hand to Link’s arm. He kneeled motionless and let Link take away his oxygen. Like it was something they did everyday. Like it was easy. As tears pricked at the blonde man’s eyes and his body began to shudder, Link released the pressure and Rhett pulled in air. Closing his eyes, Rhett moaned. 

 

“Oh my god, Link. Oh sweet Jesus.”  

 

Link watched as Rhett took himself out of his pants and began stroking long strides up and down his dripping cock. Thumbing over the head and spreading the precome up his long shaft. 

 

“You liked that, huh?” 

 

“Yes.” Rhett sighed. 

 

Since they were baring all, Link slipped out of his striped briefs. Taking himself in his hand, he flicked the tip of his dick on Rhett’s lower lip. Feeling a sweet chill in his middle at the mixture of softness of Rhett’s lips and the scratchiness of his beard. 

 

“Do you want it again?” Link asked. Rhett nodded his head. 

 

Link pushed the tip in between Rhett’s lips settling himself on the blonde man’s expert tongue. Link could feel the man swipe his tongue around the head and lick up the slit, flicking his tongue in and out between the crease. “Oh . . . Rhett . . . Your mouth. . . Shit.” 

 

Rhett grabbed the back of Link’s thighs and pulled him forward. Link took the hint and began rotating himself in and out of Rhett’s slack mouth. Link’s cries and Rhett’s grunts mingled and melded into a sweet harmony that filled the room. Their voices bounced off the walls, lighting the space with their pleasure. Ricocheting the melody upon Link’s ears driving him forward in pure animal lust. 

 

“I’m . . . Oh gosh . . . Rhett. . .I’m gonna. . .” Rhett pulled Link, until Link was buried inside Rhett’s throat, his nose nestled in the soft pubic hair below his belly button.  Link felt Rhett gag once, then twice but held still. 

 

Lacing his fingers into the meat of Link’s ass, he struggled with the lack of breath, but continued to let Link pump short thrusts, repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. 

 

“Shit. . . Shit. . . This is so good. . . Rhett!” Link howled as he felt his balls tighten and a rush of heat and pleasure radiate through his body as his cock finally reached the highest heights.  In a rush, his seed painted Rhett’s mouth and slid down his throat. Link twitched inside of Rhett riding his orgasm greedily.

 

At the sudden ability to breath, Rhett felt the fire radiate from his lungs to his appendages as he came fast and hard all over himself and Link’s legs. The blonde man’s deep moans vibrated against Link’s cock making him giggle. 

 

Slipping out of Rhett’s mouth, the smaller man dropped to his knees. Link gazed into the man’s green gray eyes and slipped his tongue into Rhett’s mouth, licking at his lips, flicking at his teeth. Tasting himself and something distinctly Rhett. Beard oil and lip balm and man. 

 

“So. What do good boys say when Santa gives them a present?” Link asked wickedly. 

 

“Thanks for my gift, Santa.” Rhett said, laughter in his voice. Setting both men to a fit of giggles, foreheads crashing together as they gripped each other in front of the Christmas tree.      

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
